A to Z
by seriello
Summary: Hanya sebuah oneshot yang dipotong menjadi beberapa ficlet dan drabble tentang kisah cinta NaruSaku yang dimulai dari setiap huruf yang ada pada abjad. Tertarik untuk RnR minna? mohon dukungannya:"
1. A

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**1\. ANGAN**

Apa yang lebih besar dari angan-angannya mendapat kan seorang wanita merah muda yang telah lama memikat hati nya? Jawabannya adalah 'tidak ada'.

Iya, Naruto sejak dulu mencintai wanita musim semi yang memikat hatinya, tertarik untuk mengagumi kecantikannya sejak bertemu secara tak sengaja di halte sekolah.

Gadis itu tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Entah memang hanya karena dia yang sibuk dengan tim basket nya atau memang gadis itu jarang menampakan diri disekitaran sekolah, karena dilihat dari seragam nya, mereka berdua punya seragam yang sama.

Sejak pertemuan tak sengaja itu lantas Naruto selalu menguntitnya, mencoba bertanya pada kawan-kawan nya terutama pada gadis pirang poni _tail _yang suka menggoda nya setiap kali ia bertanya.

"Kau menyukainya ya, eh?" Ino, gadis pirang yang selalu terlihat bersama Sakura- wanita pujaannya. Menggoda nya sambil menoel-noel dagu nya membuat Naruto merona.

Cepat sekali gadis pirang ini menebak isi hati nya, Apa kah terlalu kentara?

"Tidak kok aku hanya tertarik saja dengan warna rambutnya dan juga iris mata nya." Elak Naruto yang malah dapat sambutan tertawa dari Ino, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak dan bersidekap.

"Ya ya ya semua pemuda yang tertarik pada nya pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama untuk menutupi perasaan nya." Ino lantas memainkan ujung rambutnya yang panjang sambil bersandar di tembok koridor yang sepi.

"Apa ada yang bertanya seperti itu tentang nya selain aku?" Alis Naruto mengernyit begitu mendengar penuturan Ino yang terkesan mengatakan bahwa Sakura cukup populer sampai-sampai banyak pemuda menanyakan pada nya.

Bukan kah Ino yang populer ya?

Dengan tubuh _sexy,_ wajah manis, iris _aquamarine_ serta rambut pirang bak boneka _barbie_ nya sudah cukup membuat nya populer kan?

"Tentu saja banyak, dia itu populer. Kau ini katro sekali sampai-sampai baru menyadari ada gadis cantik bak dewi musim semi. Ck, kau kalah _start_ jauh tau." Cibir gadis itu yang malah membuat Naruto terpaku.

Ahh sepertinya memiliki gadis merah muda itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angannya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Oke kali ini aku kembali dengan sebuah fic ga kalah gaje dari yg sebelumnya:v

INI ADALAH ONESHOT YG SEBENARNYA SUDAH TAMAT, tapi sengaja aku potong menjadi beberapa ficlet dan juga drabble untuk perpartnya. karna ini berdasarkan abjad jadi A sampai Z itu lengkap. setiap abjad nya itu langsung tamat y meskipun berkesinambungan dengan kisah selanjutnya. bisa aja flash back atau mungkin alur maju jdi silahkan dipahami sendiri aja:V semoga kalian suka:"

ini sengaja perabjad nya dipotong2 biar rapih aja gtu urutannya :"V jdi bakal ada 26 chapter sesuai abjad tapi ga panjang2 kok tenang aja:V aku tau tema ini mainstream tapi aku rasa ini 'old but gold' yg bagus untuk diangkat lagi menjadi suatu tema fic.

Btw aku kabur sebentar dari ff CHANGED sama OUR EGO nya:v

RnR minna?:"

mohon dukungannya:D

_27 mei 2019 - seriello_


	2. B

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**2\. BUKTI**

"Apa yang bisa kau buktikan tentang perasaan mu pada ku itu? Aku rasa kau tak jauh beda dengan mereka. Hanya ingin main-main dan membuktikan bahwa kau mampu menaklukan ku dari sekian banyak pria yang mendekati ku, begitu kan?" Jawab Sakura angkuh begitu ia mendengar penuturan ungkapan perasaan dari pria pirang di depannya yang kini tengah mengajak nya kencan.

Biang lala ini makin lama makin meninggi, hembusan angin yang mulai menggoyangkan kurungan besi berwarna putih ini membuat Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada batang besi.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang mesti ku lakukan untuk membuktikan cinta ku, mungkin aku akan melakukan nya dengan tindakan melindungi, menjaga dan berada disamping mu saat kau membutuhkan ku." Naruto lantas beranjak dari posisi duduk nya dan memilih mendudukan diri disamping Sakura, dipeluk nya gadis itu yang ia rasa mulai ketakutan dengan ketinggian.

"Tutup saja mata mu kalau kau takut, atau jangan liat kebawah dan liat aku." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura dan memintanya menatap iris _shappire_ itu.

Tangan Sakura yang semula berpegangan pada batang besi kini memilih memegang kerah baju Naruto.

Pemuda itu kini menatap nya dalam membuat Sakura terpukau dengan keindahan iris biru cerah itu, iris biru Naruto sepertinya lebih cerah dari pada langit yang menjadi _background_ mereka.

Melihat bibir manis menggoda dibawah nya membuat Naruto bergerak tak sadar dan kini menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir lembut Sakura.

Rasa cherry kini menghinggapi lidahnya begitu Sakura mengizinkan nya melesakkan lidah kedalam mulut mungil nya.

Selang beberapa menit Sakura dibuat mabuk dengan ciuman lembut yang diberikan Naruto membuat nya gelagapan meraup oksigen.

Kedua nya lantas saling melepas tautan, membuat benang _saliva_ memanjang disepanjang jarak mereka memundurkan kepala.

"Aku mencintai mu."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

bingung y? gaje y?:v

ga tau mau bacot apa lagi yg jelas aku mohon RnR nya:"

_27 mei 2019 - seriello_


	3. C

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**3\. CEMBURU**

"Kau lihat Ino? Si kuning bodoh itu tersenyum lembut dan menerima air minum dari gadis Hyuga itu tanpa beban! Padahal aku sudah cape-cape membawa kan nya air minum dan juga handuk tapi dia bertingkah seakan-akan aku tidak ada disana."

Sakura menggeram kesal, dihentak-hentakan nya kaki jenjang nya di ubin Lantai sekolah sambil bersedekap dada.

Dia kesal bukan main melihat sang kekasih setelah lelah bertanding basket antar sekolah malah menerima uluran air mineral yang seharusnya dari diri nya bukan dari si gadis Hyuga.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa gadis Hyuga itu memiliki perasaan pada kekasih nya.

Si bintang lapangan basket itu jelas punya banyak _fansgirl _dan Sakura sebenarnya tak keberatan dengan hal itu hanya saja gadis ini berbeda, dia terang-terangan ingin menujukan eksistensi nya sementara para _fansgirl_ Naruto mundur dengan teratur setelah tau pemuda pujaan mereka telah memiliki tambatan hati nya, terlebih lagi itu adalah Sakura. Seorang gadis yang populer dalam segala hal dan tentu nya dia terkenal akan kegalakannya. Jadi dari pada buat masalah jelas mereka lebih memilih mundur dan menyemangati Naruto dari belakang tapi seperti nya gadis Hyuga itu tak kenal takut.

"Sudah lah Sakura, biarkan saja gadis itu mau apa. Lagipula Naruto kan milik mu. Percuma saja gadis itu mau berusaha merebut Naruto dari mu atau bagaimana. Toh, hati Naruto hanya untuk mu." Gadis pirang yang berdiri disampingnya sambil memperhatikan cat kuku nya itu dengan santai menimpali Sakura yang tengah panik dilanda cemburu.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Ino, bagaimana kalau Naruto berpaling dari ku dan menganggap ku bukan gadis yang sempurna siap siaga untuk nya? Aku terlambat dan gadis Hyuga itu sudah ada disana mendahului ku. Padahal kan harusnya aku. Bahkan anak-anak sekolah lain tadi mengira Hinata itu pacar nya karena selalu ada di pinggir lapangan selama pertandingan berlangsung." Sakura mendengus kesal, karena guru Anko tidak keluar kelas tepat waktu membuatnya terlambt ke kantin untuk membelikan Naruto minum terlebih lagi kantin saat itu tengah penuh sesak semakin menghambat pergerakannya menuju lapangan sekolah. Dan ketika dia sudah susah payah ehh gadis Hyuga itu telah mendahului nya.

Enggan mengatakan apa-apa lagi Sakura lantas melempar handuk putih kearah Naruto dan pergi begitu saja tak menghiraukan seruan Naruto yang memanggil nama nya.

Naruto tak diizin kan keluar lapangan karena ia kapten basket yang harus menerima piala saat itu juga atas kemenangan tim nya jadilah Naruto tak bisa mengajar Sakura dan kini gadis merah muda ini lebih memilih mengomel pada sabahat pirangnya di koridor sekolah yang sepi, semua murid pasti tengah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah dan mengelu-elukan nama kekasihnya dan sudah pasti pula gadis Hyuga itu ada disana.

Cih mengingatnya membuat Sakura bertambah kesal.

**NGING~~**

Suara dengungan yang berasal dari _microphone_ membuat Sakura dan Ino kompak memegang telinganya.

"Ekhem." Seseorang berdehem di depan _microphone_ yang membuat nya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang, suara itu pasti dari lapangan dan terlebih suara deheman itu sepertinya di kenal oleh mereka.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seluruh anggota tim ku yang telah bekerja keras demi piala ini." Naruto mengangkat piala besar itu tinggi-tinggi kemudian suara riuh rendah itu menyambutnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sakura dan Ino lantas menuju jendela yang ada disepanjang koridor dan menggesernya guna melihat Naruto dibawah sana.

Benar kan suara itu suara Naruto, Sakura jelas mengenali nya.

"Kalian semua hebat dan juga pelatih basket kami Kakashi-_sensei _dan juga Guy-_sensei_ yang telah sukses menularkan semangat masa muda nya pada kami. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Dan satu lagi, seseorang yang berharga dalam hidup ku selain kalian semua dan orang tua ku, Sakura_-chan!_ Terimakasih banyak telah mau menjadi kekasih ku! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sepayah yang kau bayangkan dan juga terimakasih telah menemaniku selama latihan basket tanpa mengeluh. Sungguh, apa yang jauh lebih berharga dibanding memenang kan hati mu? Piala ini milik bersama tapi kau hanya milik ku!" Teriakan Naruto itu disambut dengan eluan menggoda dari semua orang yang ada dibawah sana membuat pipi Sakura merona hebat. Pria itu benar-benar tidak tau malu.

Naruto mendongakan kepala nya melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri di balik jendela lantai dua.

"Kemari lah, apa kau tak mau memeluk ku? Sudah dulu ngambek nya, aku akan memberi mu sesuatu." Ucap nya dengan cengiran lebarnya membuat rona merah di pipi Sakura kembali muncul.

Ino mendorong bahu Sakura dengan bahu nya dan memberi isyarat 'lekas-turun' dengan gerakan kepalanya.

Lantas tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera berlari turun kebawah menuju lapangan yang disusul Ino dibelakangnya.

Melihat Sakura kini berlari menghampiri nya membuat Naruto lekas menyerahkan piala ditangannya pada Kiba yang berdiri disamping kanan nya.

Para siswa yang berkerumun didepan Naruto lantas memberi jalan supaya Sakura bisa dengan mudah mencapai barisan depan.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang ada di barisan depan juga tengah menundukan kepala nya membuang pandangan asal.

"Aku tau ini sebenarnya terlalu cepat, tapi ibu ku menyuruh ku memberikannya segera." Naruto lantas berlutut didepan Sakura dan menyodor kan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk hati warna merah maroon yang terbuka dan memamerkan isi nya, cincin dengan permata berwarna _pink shappire_ kecil ditengah itu membuat semua nya terpukau.

'Pasti ga murah'

sebagian besar dari mereka menggumam kan hal tersebut mengingat cincin ini sangat indah dan berkilauan memanjakan mata, siapa yang tidak terpesona dan memikirkan tentang harga nya?

Sakura lantas menerima benda berbentuk hati itu dan memeluk Naruto ketika pemuda itu berdiri.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu, Naruto." Mendengar itu tentu saja Naruto senang, segera saja ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura dan mengangkat pinggul gadis itu dan mengajak nya berputar membuat Sakura memekik kaget.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura-_chan!!" _Naruto berteriak masih sama dengan posisi nya.

"Hentikan _Baka!_ Aku takut." Naruto hanya tertawa kemudian menurunkan Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Kau bau tau!!" Semua orang tertawa tak terkecuali pemuda dengan iris biru cerahnya itu.

Naruto tau, Sakura pasti cemburu maka dari itu ia akan melakukan apapun demi membuat gadis nya berhenti ngambek pada nya,

apapun itu meskipun harus membuatnya malu.

Yahh karena yang lebih penting baginya adalah senyuman dari gadis merah muda nya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Bagian tiga, kelar:"v

udah cukup romantis ga sih ini? ga jago bikin yg romance2 gtu:"v

1 hari 6 fic untuk sekarang kayanya:v aku upload sekaligus biar ga kependekan banget gtu:"v

RnR minna?:"

_27 mei 2019 - seriello_


	4. D

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : romance a little bit humor maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**4\. DIAM**

Seharian ini Sakura mendiami nya entah apa salah nya membuat pria pirang ini bingung dengan tingkah laku tunangannya.

Naruto sudah mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru kampus namun tak menemukan apa yang dicari nya, ia ingin bertanya apakah ia telah membuat nya marah? Atau mungkin cemburu? Karena ia tau tunangannya itu pencemburu akut.

Pernah suatu kali Naruto tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan seorang mahasiswi dari jurusan Administrasi umum, Shion.

Gadis itu terjatuh dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto lekas membantu nya berdiri dan tepat pada saat itu Sakura melihatnya dan langsung berburuk sangka serta marah-marah.

Duhh dasar wanita.

Dan untuk kali ini Naruto tak mengerti apa alasan yang tepat untuk alasan diam nya Sakura, Apa insiden macam itu kembali terulang? Tapi seingat nya ia tak bertemu gadis lain apalagi menabraknya saat berpapasan atau sejenisnya.

"Huff."

Naruto menghela nafas berat, buku-buku ditangannya hendak dikembalikan ke perpustakaan, pasal mencari Sakura lebih baik ia tunda dulu sepertinya.

Naruto menyerahkan buku-buku teori itu pada penjaga perpustakaan dan hendak melenggang pergi begitu pendengarannya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah percakapan yang berasal dari meja yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Aku dengar ya, minuman bersoda itu bisa meningkatkan nafsu makan dan juga menaikan _mood_ seseorang jadi tidak heran kalau restoran cepat saji macam _mekdi_ menyediakan cola dengan harga jauh lebih murah dari pada ice tea."

Pemuda dengan surai putih kebiruan itu nampak tengah menimang cup cola milik nya, gadis dengan surai merah didepannya hanya memandang dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tau dari mana kau?" Gadis itu kembali memfokus kan diri pada buku _sains_ di atas meja, kembali mencari apa yang menjadi tujuannya ke kemari.

"Aku baca postingan di sosial media dan ternyata saat aku membuktikannya sendiri itu memang benar. Rasa nya ya kalau minum cola saat penat, energi tiba-tiba terisi kembali."

Pemuda itu lantas menuntaskan isi dari cup cola nya, cairan berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu tandas dengan sekali tegukan.

Mendengar itu lantas Naruto buru-buru keluar perpustakaan dan lekas mencari cola,

Ah seperti nya itu patut dicoba.

Sebagai pacar yang merangkap tunangan yang pengertian sudah sepatut nya Naruto memberikan kontribusi dalam hal menambah semangat Sakura yang sepertinya tengah _down _bukan?

"Cihh, ada saja. Padahal cola kan kandungan gula nya tinggi sekali tidak bagus untuk kesehatan." Gadis dengan Kacamata bertengger di batang hidung nya itu bergumam setelah Naruto melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Naruto berlari menghampiri seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda yang selama ini dicari nya, gadis itu tengah duduk bersama Ino di bangku taman kampus.

Merasa nama nya dipanggil lantas Sakura menolehkan kepala nya mencari asal suara, meskipun ia tau suara bariton itu milik siapa.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini." Naruto nampak terengah-engah begitu sampai didepan Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"Memang kenapa?" Jawab Sakura acuh, dipahanya kini ada beberapa tumpukan buku praktikum dari perpustakaan. Ahh mengingat nya jadi penat sendiri, menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir ternyata tidak mudah.

"Aku mencari mu-_ttebayou_! Lagi pula seharian ini kau mendiami ku." Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya, bertingkah ngambek walau pun sebenarnya ia takut kena amarah.

"Hm." Sakura membuang pandangan nya kearah _handphone_, berdalih mengecek waktu meskipun ia sebenarnya sudah tau.

"Ada apa dengan mu ini? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Naruto menjongkokan dirinya didepan sang gadis mencoba memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kini tertunduk sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya, Ino yang sedari tadi disamping Sakura memilih bungkam tak bereaksi. Hal seperti ini sudah lumrah menurutnya. Setiap kali Sakura dan Naruto punya masalah semacam ini pasti Ino ada disekitar mereka.

"Ahh aku tau.." Naruto menjeda kalimat nya dan Sakura berharap Naruto memahami nya, kini _emerald _nya berpendar cerah harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan diutarakan tunangannya.

"Kau ini sedang tidak punya uang ya? Maka nya kau tidak beli cola. Aku dengar tadi kalau _badmood_ lebih baik minum cola. Harus nya kau lebih cepat tau itu dari pada aku. Dan sekarang kau masih _badmood_ saja itu arti nya kau belum beli cola. Karena ku pikir kau tak ada uang maka aku belikan."

Naruto merogoh saku samping tas ransel nya mencoba menggapai kaleng cola yang ia beli dari _vending machine_ dengan cengiran lebar nya.

"_BAKA_!!!!" Teriakan menggelegar itu membuat Naruto meringis.

"A-ano saku- aghhh _ittehh itteh._" Naruto memekik begitu telinga nya di jewer Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga.

"_Baka_! Ku pikir kau sudah paham aku kenapa! Aku ini sedang _PMS_ tau! Jadi aku diam karena aku tak ingin bertengkar atau berdebat dengan mu! Ku pikir kau memahami ku, _Baka_! Dasar tidak peka!!! Lagi pula wanita _PMS_ tidak boleh minum cola! Kenapa tidak paham-paham sih!"

Sakura bangkit dari duduk nya setelah sebelumnya menghempas kan jeweran pada telingan Naruto membuat siempunya telinga jatuh terduduk dengan mulut menganga, ia masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi.

Para mahasiswa disekitar taman menoleh dengan heran, begitu pula Ino yang masih terbelalak melihat murka nya Sakura.

Ah ya ampun pasangan ini.

"Oyy Sakura!" Ino berteriak memanggil begitu sadar sang sahabat sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka dengan langkah-langkah besarnya.

"Kau ini _Baka _Naruto! Masih saja tidak peka dengan tunangan _Tsundere_ mu itu. Dia sedang _PMS_ tau, harusnya kau paham kenapa dia diam lagi pula cola itu banyak gula nya dan wanita PMS tidak boleh minum sesuatu yang banyak gula nya tau." Ino menggelengkan kepala nya pelan tak habis pikir dengan pasangan ini yang selalu bertingkah brutal, kenapa mereka bisa langgeng ya?

"Ya kan aku tak tau Ino." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengelus telinga nya yang memerah.

Ah mungkin benar ia harus extra peka terhadap Sakura.

Sepertinya ia perlu banyak membaca buku seperti Sai untuk memahami makhluk bernama 'wanita'.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

sudah cukup sadar kalau ini gaje?:v btw ya paham kan _mekdi _itu apa?:v sengaja di plesetin soalnya kan ini bukan sponsor:V btw soal cola tadi, aku pernah baca di internet dan emang cwe pms ga boleh minum kaya gtu.

RnR minna?

_27 mei 2019 - seriello_


	5. E

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, OC , TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**5\. ELEGAN**

Apa kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan Sakura?

'Elegan'

yup menurut Naruto kata itu yang paling cocok untuk gadisnya.

Dalam sikon apapun Sakura selalu bersikap seelegan mungkin. Yaa meskipun marah masuk dalam pengecualian.

Seperti saat ini, gadis dengan surai merah muda sepinggang itu tengah bersikap elegan meskipun Naruto tau ia tengah cemburu.

"Ahahahaa iya kau tau kan? Naruto memang keren kok." Sakura menepuk dengan keras lengan atas Naruto dengan tawa membunuh nya, melihatnya hanya membuat Naruto nyengir terpaksa.

Para junior di fakultas Naruto sejak tadi memuji dirinya, tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan salah satu dari mereka nampak memuji-muji Naruto tanpa memedulikan aura membunuh Sakura di samping nya, seperti 'senpai kau tampan sekali' dan 'senpai malam ini tampan mu bertambah tau, apa lagi kalau pakai jas seformal ini ahh membuat ku hamil mendadak.'

Padahal mereka jelas melihat ada siapa disamping pria bersurai pirang cerah ini. Si gadis Haruno yang tak lama lagi akan berubah Marga menjadi Namikaze dari fakultas kedokteran yang terkenal galak seantero kampus bahkan sampai senior pun tak berani pada nya, cukup punya nyali juga mereka ternyata.

"Ahaha Sakura-_chan_ bisa saja." Naruto mengelus lengannya sambil menunjukan cengiran sakit-tau-_ttebayou_ pada gadis _bubble_ _gum_ nya meskipun ya Sakura tak memedulikan itu, hati nya sedang panas kali ini.

Jika saat masa SMA dulu ada gadis Hyuga yang menghambat kisah cinta mereka kini sepertinya Sakura punya saingan baru ah seketika ia jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak, Si _Baka _kuning ini pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan 'beda fakultas' untuk berduaan dengan para junior nya ini.

Jika dilihat dari penampilan, mereka itu cukup _sexy _dan bergaya _hypebeast_ pasti mustahil untuk Naruto menolak mereka meskipun hanya untuk main-mainkan?

"Apa yang membuat kalian berfikir senior kalian ini keren?" Sakura memandang junior Naruto itu satu-satu sambil masih dengan senyuman membunuh nya yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Ah itu sih tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-satu _senpai._ Naruto-_senpai _itu pintar, gaya bicara nya saat menjelaskan presentasi mudah dipahami dan juga dia murah senyum terus dia tidak pelit ilmu, saat kita bertanya pasti dia tidak sungkan menjawab. Jadi sebenarnya dia lebih dari kata keren." Jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan mata berbinar, gadis dengan surai hitam sepundak serta _dress _selutut yang membalut tubuh _sexy_ nya itu menatap penuh pengharapan pada Naruto, membuat Sakura makin gerah.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang sebenenarnya tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu ya? Ahh seperti nya kalian dekat sekali dengan Naruto." Sakura mengelus lengan Naruto dan bergerak makin mendekat pada nya.

Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya menutup satu mata nya sudah siap dengan pukulan yang mungkin saja akan kembali sakura layangkan.

Para gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat mendengar penuturan Sakura, mengiyakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan gadis musim semi dengan _dress _merah berleher _sabrina_ serta lengan yang terbuat dari kain brukat itu.

"Kalau begitu aku berharap kalian semua dapat menghadiri pesta pernikahan kami ya, masa kalian tak datang dihari penting _senpai _tersayang kalian ini. Ku tunggu kalian di pesta kami."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sakura lantas memeluk lengan Naruto dan membawa pria pirang itu pergi melewati kerumunan gadis yang membuat nya gerah selama ini.

Masih dengan ekspresi _spechless _nya mereka lantas menepi memberi jalan untuk Sakura dan Naruto yang memaksa menerobos mereka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tindakan spontas gadis musim semi nya. Sakura selalu punya cara untuk menunjukan eksistensi nya sebagai calon penyandang Marga Namikaze ini dan Naruto bangga dengan nya.

Meskipun _Tsundere _tapi itulah Sakura, punya cara lain untuk mengatasi nya. Sangat elegan bukan?

"Cantik nya Nyonya Namikaze ini." Naruto lantas mengecup bibir Sakura yang langsung disambut dengan baik oleh wanita pujaan nya, membuat para gadis yang mematung dibelakang mereka memekik melihat apa yang tersaji didepan nya.

Ah pupus sudah, _senpai_ incaran sejuta umat itu telah dimiliki seorang gadis yang sudah terang-terangan mendeklarasikan hak paten nya.

_Prom night _ini menyenangkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

btw ini bukan prom night kelulusan ya, tapi prom night yg diadakan ultah kampusnya gtu:v trs buat yg ga paham kenapa junior2nya ini tau cara bicara naruto pas presentasi, itu karna naruto ceritanya asdos ye:"v ga bisa di jelasin dalam cerita jadi jelasin disini aja:"v

RnR minna?

_27 mei 2019 - seriello_


	6. F

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , Hurt/comfort maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**6\. FIGHT**

Kali ini Sakura diundang untuk menghadiri pesta yang rutin diadakan oleh teman-teman Naruto di fakultasnya setiap enam bulan sekali.

Tidak begitu ramai, Sepertinya banyak yang tidak datang karena urusan pribadinya.

Sedikit nya Sakura bersyukur, yang datang adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya sehingga dia tak perlu merasa kikuk berada di sekitar kawan-kawan Naruto ini.

"Hey _Guys_! Kita sudah mengumpulkan semua _menfes_ untuk para senior dari junior, sepertinya lebih baik kita baca kan sekarang." Seru Kiba, pemuda dengan tato dipipi nya yang sudah sangat Sakura kenal sejak jaman SMA itu kini berdiri diatas panggung di sebuah _hall _hotel yang telah mereka sewa dengan _microphone_ Yang bertengger ditangan kanan nya.

"Yeayyy!!" Seru yang lain dengan girang begitu mendengarnya.

Ini acara yang ditungu-tunggu sebenarnya. Setiap acara kumpul-kumpul seperti ini para panitia pasti meminta untuk para junior menulis keluh kesah pesan kesan kepada sang senior.

Identitas mereka dirahasiakan jadi mereka hanya menulis untuk siapa surat itu dan apa isi pesannya yang nanti akan di baca bersama-sama.

Biasanya mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang populer akan mendominasi _menfes_, mereka pasti dapat banyak pesan dari para _secret admirer _yang tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah para juniornya sendiri.

"Ayolah Kiba cepat baca!" Tenten, si gadis cepol dua berseru dari salah satu meja bundar dibawah panggung tak sabaran sedangkan si pemuda yang dimaksud hanya nyengir sambil merogoh kertas-kertas yang ada di dalam kantung hitam yang di pegang Ino.

Yup gadis pirang ini ikut menghadiri pesta karena pacarnya-Shikamaru ada dalam fakultas yang sama dengan Naruto.

Dia akrab dengan teman-teman Shikamaru jadilah kini ia membantu memegangi kantung yang berisi kertas-kertas _menfes_ untuk para senior.

"Ok ok tenang dong Tenten, lagi pula tak akan ada _menfes_ untuk mu." Canda Kiba yang disusul gelak tawa dari yang lainnya sedangkan Tenten hanya mendengus sambil bertopang dagu diatas meja.

"Ok ini yang pertama." Kiba lantas membuka kertas berwarna merah muda itu dan mulai membaca nya.

"_For_ : _senpai _yang punya mata unik, Rock Lee, _From_ : aku yang mengagumi mu. _Senpai_ aku tau aku cuman junior yang tidak akan setara dengan mu tapi Mmm kapan kau mengajak ku kencan lagi?"

Teriakan serta suitan langsung menyambut pendengaran begitu Kiba selesai membaca pesannya membuat si empunya nama tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Rock Lee ternyata kau selangkah lebih maju dari ku, eh?" Kiba menyindirnya sambil menatap sengit membuat yang lain kembali tertawa.

Kiba lantas meletakan kertas itu ke kantung plastik transparan dan kembali merogoh kantung hitam.

"Ini yang kedua, uwahh bau nya wangi sekali." Kiba menatap tak percaya kertas berwarna biru muda yang ada digenggamannya. Kertas ini wangi sekali, khas kertas khusus untuk membuat surat. Kau tau baunya? Menyengat.

"_From_ : bukan siapa-siapa yang tak akan menjadi siapa-siapa dalam hidup mu. _For_ : Uzumaki Naruto.

setelah lulus nanti kau akan segera menikah. Aku harap kau bahagia tapi izin kan aku menjadi pengagum rahasia mu yang abadi. Kata-kata tak akan mampu melukiskan betapa indah nya diri mu, mata mu, senyum mu, karena wujud rupa mu lebih dari kata sempurna. Aku mengagumi mu lebih dari apapun. Aku tau ini berlebihan tapi aku tak menampik kalau itu kenyataan. Hidup ku tak akan lama dan aku hanya ingin mengagumi mu selama sisa hidup ku. Maka dari itu izin kan aku untuk memandangi mu barang hanya sedetik saja, sebagai seseorang yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku maka aku ingin kau yang terakhir ku ingat, juga yang terakhir ku lihat. Aku pun tau kau adalah orang yang baik hati pada siapapun murah senyum pada siapapun tapi ternyata hati ku tak memahami itu. Aku terlalu berharap dengan senyum dan sifat baik mu pada ku, itu lah kenapa aku menaruh harapan banyak pada hati ku untuk mu. Tapi kini aku sadar tak akan bisa aku memiliki mu sedang kau telah memiliki wanita lain. Kau tau? Aku tak pernah membenci keadaan dimana aku datang setelah wanita pujaan mu meskipun aku banyak berharap waktu berputar dan aku lah yang pertama menemukan dan memenangkan hatimu. Tapi kenyataan nya begitu jadi aku tak akan menuntut banyak. Semoga kau selalu bahagia _senpai_."

Kiba nampak tertegun dengan apa yang dibaca nya, kata-kata ini cukup 'dalam' menurutnya, si junior ini sepertinya menaruh banyak perasaan dalam selembar surat ini untuk mengungkapkan isi hati nya. Tak terkecuali yang lainnya, nampak mematung mendengar apa yang di baca Kiba.

Sakura yang terkejut karena Nama sang tunangan di maksudkan dalam surat yang sarat dengan perasaan itu lantas hanya tersenyum tipis, beberapa dari teman-teman Naruto memandang kearahnya.

Yup semua nya tau bahwa Sakura adalah tunangan Naruto dan mereka akan sgera melangsungkan pernikahan setelah wisuda jelas pandangan mereka nampak perihatin menatap Sakura, berfikir bagaimana perasaan gadis _bubble gum_ ini setelah mendengar isi surat untuk kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk mengabaikan pandangan sulit dijelaskan oleh teman-temannya.

Kiba kembali melanjutkan membaca surat yang lainnya.

"Ah sungguh anak itu! aku sudah bilang pada nya, seharusnya ia tak perlu bersikap baik sekali pada para junior, mereka jadi salah menangkap sikap baik Naruto menjadi suatu perasaan berbahaya. Tapi dia tak mau dengar." Tenten nampak mencoba mengungkapkan kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat membuat Sakura tenang meskipun gadis itu nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku kasian pada Sakura, sepertinya tersiksa sekali punya pacar seperti Naruto yang suka bersikap baik kepada siapa saja, dia pasti sering makan hati." Chouji, pemuda dengan perawakan besar itu tertawa setelah melontarkan kata-kata tersebut membuat Sakura ikut tertawa juga.

"Sudah lah kawan, dari pada kasihan pada ku justru aku lebih kasihan pada gadis itu, sepertinya dia sangat berharap pada Naruto. Dia bahkan tak bisa memiliki Naruto padahal telah di buat sangat berharap sedangkan aku jelas-jelas telah memilikinya. Jadi yang lebih perlu dikasihani itu siapa?" Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tertawa bercanda, bertingkah senatural mungkin meskipun hati nya kesal bukan main.

Mendengar itu Naruto lantas bangkit dariduduk nya dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuat semua nya tersentak tak terkecuali Kiba yang tengah membaca _menfes_ berikutnya.

Pemuda dengan setelan jas abu-abu itu melenggang pergi tanpa pamit padahal Sakura ada disebelahnya membuat si _pinky_ mengernyit.

Apa yang salah dengan ucapannya?

.

.

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Apa aku salah bicara?" Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto yang kini tengah bersandar pada tiang penyangga di depan sebuah kolam renang yang tenang.

"Tidak ada." Jawab nya singkat membuat Sakura mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya Naruto secuek ini pada nya.

"Aku minta kau jelas kan, ada apa antara kau dengan gadis yang mengirim surat itu?" Gadis dengan gaun diatas lutut itu tampak bersedekap dada menunggu jawaban.

"Kau tak sepatutnya berkata seperti tadi Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak tau keadaan seperti apa yang dialami oleh Hanabi." Katanya yang sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak.

Oh Naruto tau ternyata siapa yang mengirim suratnya. Begitu dekatnya kah sampai-sampai bisa langsung menebak nya?

"Jadi kau tau siapa pengagum rahasia mu itu? Ah sepertinya kalian lebih dari seorang _senpai_ dengan _kouhai_." Sindir Sakura keras yang membuat Naruto makin tak suka.

"Kau sudah keterlaluin Sakura-_chan,_ kau bahkan menganggap nya menyedihkan. Kau tidak tau bahwa dia sedang sakit kanker otak yang membuat hidupnya tak akan lama." Naruto kini menghadap Sakura, jelas sekali diraut wajah nya bahwa ia tak suka.

"Hah? Apa? Kanker otak? Dan kau percaya? Ayolah Naruto berita bohong karangan seperti itu bahkan bisa dikarang oleh anak SD dan kau mempercayainya? Jaman sekarang banyak orang berusaha mencari perhatian dengan mengarang cerita sedih macam itu, dan kau tersentuh?" Sakura mencibir tak percaya, Naruto ternyata bodohnya natural.

"Iya aku memang sempat tak percaya, tapi dia telah mengirim ku hasil _CT scan _nya." Naruto lantas mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dan menunjukan sebuah gambar hasil _CT scan_ otak yang entah milik siapa yang diyakini Naruto milik gadis bernama 'Hanabi'.

Sakura mendecih begitu melihat gambar yang sama yang ada di buku praktikum kedokterannya.

"Gambar ini pasti dari _internet_ Naruto, kau tau? Bahkan di buku praktikum ku pun ada. Kau ingin melihatnya? Akan ku tunjukan besok." Sakura masih memasang wajar meremehkannya bahkan semakin kentara begitu melihat apa yang menurut Naruto adalah bukti akurat sedangkan tidak menurut nya.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku melihat sendiri kok surat hasil dari pemeriksaan dokter tentang penyakitnya." Jawab Naruto sambil kemudian memasukan kembali _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku bagian dalam jas.

"Oh begitu? Jadi sebenarnya sejauh apa hubungan kalian ini?" Sindir Sakura yang kini mulai curiga, ayolah Naruto bahkan diberi tahu soal surat dari dokter dan juga foto hasil _CT scan _nya yang tak mungkin di sebar secara luas oleh si gadis kan? Suatu kemustahilan.

"Ck, dia adik teman ku, itu saja." Jawab Naruto kembali menyenderkan punggung pada tiang penyangga dan membuang pandangan asal. Mencoba menghindari _emerald_ yang tengah menuntutnya meminta penjelasan lebih.

Ia tau sebenarnya ini memang salah, mengingat meskipun ia bersikeras merasa tak ada yang _special _tapi tetap saja tak seharusnya ia menyembunyikan ini dari Sakura kan? Sekarang dia malah terlihat seperti seorang pria yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh pacarnya.

"Begitu? Adik siapa?" Kini Sakura kembali bersedekap dada memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya yamg mulai aneh baginya. Ya naruto nampak sekali gelisah antara berkata atau lebih baik memilih bungkam.

"Katakan pada ku adik siapa?!" Sakura semakin menegaskan suaranya sekarang meskipun agak sedikit bergetar akibat dari rasa sesak yang mulai hinggap, dia tak percaya seorang gadis yang bahkan entah siapa mampu membuatnya dan Naruto berada dalam pertengkaran.

"Adik.. Hinata."

"Apa? Hinata? Gadis Hyuga waktu SMA itu? Cih dulu kakak nya dan sekarang adik nya begitu? Dan kau nampak sekali menikmati ini. Kau senang dikejar-kejar Hyuga bersaudara begitu?"

Sakura nampak menganggukan kepala nya bertingkah mengerti dan memahami. Mencoba mengeraskan hatinya meskipun terlihat tidak mungkin. Bagaimana pun juga ia sakit, siapa yang rela melihat pacarnya dekat-dekat dengan keluarga seseorang yang pernah mencintai pacar nya? Aku yakin kalian semua pasti cemburu.

"Tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, aku hanya mencoba membuatnya senang disaat-saat terakhirnya, dokter bilang kemampuan untuk bertahan hidupnya tak sampai sebulan. Sebelum sebulan pun kita sudah wisuda maka dari itu aku berusaha hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya." Ucap Naruto pelan ia tau Sakura cemburu.

"Begitu ya? Dan kau merelakan aku sakit hati? Dokter itu tidak punya kemampuan untuk meramal kematian, meskipun dokter bilang kau besok mati pun kalau _kami-sama_ berkehendak lain kau tak akan mati. Dan kau segitu percaya nya dengan dia? Sampai-sampai kau rela sembunyikan ini semua? Jadi sebenarnya kau ini pilih siapa? Aku atau dia?" Bulir air mata kini menetes meskipun Sakura berjuang keras menahan airmata nya namun ternyata tak mudah.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan dan kau sudah keterlaluan tadi menanggapi penyakit seseorang, seperti kata mu. Mati itu tidak bisa di prediksi maka dari itu aku berusaha mengharga nya. Itu saja." Naruto menghela nafas menghadapi Sakura yang kini tengah berlinangan air mata.

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Benar apa kata Chouji, berpacaran dengan mu hanya buat makan hati! Kau tidak bisa menjaga hati ku, kau selalu saja berbuat baik pada banyak orang yang membuat mereka berharap banyak pada mu." Sakura menghapus airmata nya kasar, tak perduli jika riasan matanya kacau. Terserah, itu tak penting baginya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita sudahi saja? Kau makan hati berpacaran dengan ku kan?" Naruto menaikan nada bicara nya sampai satu oktaf membuat Sakura tersentak, terlebih isi ucapan Naruto membuatnya makin tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil melepas cincin dengan permata _pink shappire_ yang telah bertengger di jari manis nya selama 5 tahun belakangan itu dan menyerahkan nya didepan dada Naruto dengan dorongan kasar, meskipun tenaganya tak sekuat biasanya tapi itu tetap mampu membuat Naruto mundur selangkah.

"Ini, ku kembalikan cincin ini dan silahkan berikan pada yang lebih berhak, entah itu kakak nya atau adiknya. Aku tak perduli lagi." Sakura lantas berbalik dan terkejut begitu melihat teman-teman Naruto ada di pintu masuk menuju kolam beserta Ino yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

Sakura hanya menunduk menerobos barisan yang menutup akses pintu masuk dan melenggang pergi sambil berlari kecil begitu mendengar banyak orang menyerukan nama nya mencoba menghalangi diri nya pergi dari hotel ini.

Sakura lantas segera memasuki taxi yang baru saja selesai menurunkan penumpang nya minta diantar kan pulang ke Mansionnya, tak perduli Kiba dan Shikamaru beserta yang lain mengejarnya sampai pintu gerbang hotel, Sakura hanya tersenyum miris ketika semua orang terlihat mengkhawatirkan nya, ternyata orang yang ia harapkan tak ada diantara mereka.

Jadi ini akhir kisah cinta mereka? Percuma saja Sakura menaruh harapan lebih pada Naruto dan meletakan seluruh hatinya untu Pria dengan iris _shappire _itu. Toh pada akhirnya ia dilepaskan dengan mudah dan pemuda itu lebih memilih gadis lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto nampak termenung memandangi cincin perak dengan permata merah muda yang tentu lebih kecil dari pada jari tangannya itu.

Ada banyak sekali pemikiran di otaknya yang sulit diungkapkan dengan rangkaian kata.

Yang jelas adalah 'apa ini pilihan yang tepat?' Mengingat status hubungan mereka bukan lah main-main lagi.

'Tunangan' adalah suatu hubungan yang selangkah lebih dekat menuju ke sakralan yang bernama 'pernikahan' dan sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukannya.

Acara sudah ada didepan mata dan undangan siap untuk disebarkan. Apakah harus ia urungkan?

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi Naruto?" Shikamaru nampak melangkah mendekati Naruto yang kini tengah terduduk di kursi yang ada disepanjang tepi kolam renang berwarna biru yang tenang.

"Kau telah memutuskan hubungan yang menurutku sudah tidak bisa dijadikan mainan ataupun leluconan. Ku kira kau memberikan cincin itu dulu karena memang kau yakin dengan pilihanmu. Tapi melihat sekarang kau yang memutuskan lebih dulu dengan mudah nya ku rasa pemikiran ku salah."

Shimakaru menyenderkan dirinya pada sebuah tiang ayunan besi tepat disamping kursi yang diduduki Naruto.

Shikamaru memerintahkan semua yang hadir untuk melanjutkan pesta dan membaca _menfes _nya sedang ia berbicara dengan sahabat pirangnya.

Pria kadang-kadang butuh waktu untuk berbicara kan?

Ya Shikamaru paham, terkadang ia pun butuh waktu untuk berdiam diri merenungi suatu masalah sendiri kemudian membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan dan memberikan saran, sepertinya Naruto pun demikian.

Sebagian besar pria kadang-kadang tak ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan terang-terangan bahkan untuk tipe pria blak-blakan seperti Naruto sekalipun.

Pria punya tempat untuk menyimpan rahasia nya sendiri rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Shika, kau tau kan? Sakura-_chan_ selalu saja begitu. Dia slalu saja meremehkan masalah orang lain. Aku hanya ingin dia memahami dan mengharga hidup orang terlepas benar atau tidaknya berita yang dikatakan Hanabi pada ku. Itu saja, tapi sepertinya sangat sulit sekali baginya." Naruto menundukan kepala nya yang lama-lama terasa pening, menyadari kenyataan bahwa setelah ini hidup nya akan kosong tanpa gadis tercintanya.

"Harusnya kau tak mengatakan ini pada ku, katakan lah pada nya. Apa tadi kau mengatakan alasan ini pada nya atas kata-kata mu yang barusan menyakitinya? Tak ada guna nya kalau kau hanya berdiam diri termenung disini tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun."

Shikamaru memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Cuaca malam lama-lama mulai bertambah dingin ternyata.

Naruto tak bereaksi apa-apa, sedikitnya apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang ada benarnya.

Siapa yang bisa memperbaiki hubungan ini selain mereka berdua sendiri? Kalau bukan Sakura ya jelas harus dia.

"Ku kira hubungan selama itu tak akan bisa dilepas dengan begitu mudahnya Naruto,apa lagi kalian akan segera menikah. Konyol sekali kalau hubungan yang dibangun bertahun-tahun ini malah kandas hanya karna kesalah pahaman diantara kalian. Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

Shikamaru melirik sahabat pirangnya dari ekor matanya. Sedangkan Naruto memilih diam mencerna setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda nanas itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan cintaku pada nya, aku telah berjuang banyak untuk mendapatkan nya." Naruto lantas bangkit dari duduk nya kemudian mengantongi cincin yang menjadi pertanda ikatan itu ke dalam saku celana nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Shikamaru bertanya begitu melihat Naruto melenggang pergi menginggalkannya.

"Tentu saja menemui sakura-_chan_." Setelah itu sosok tinggi dibalut setelah jas abu-abu dengan surai pirang itu tenggelam di belokan pintu, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi nya.

.

.

.

.

Apa kalian pikir ini kali pertama nya mereka bertengkar? Tentu saja tidak.

Suatu hubungan tak akan langgeng tanpa pertikaian.

Sepertinya mitos itu memang benar.

Tak ada hubungan yang monoton dengan rentan waktu yang lama, justru itu pertikaian bagaikan bumbu jika diibaratkan suatu masakan.

Tak ada pertikaian sama saja seperti masakan tanpa garam, hambar.

Tapi baru kali ini mereka bertengkar sehebat itu bahkan samapi-sampai kalimat perpisahan muncul dari mulut Naruto.

Sakura tak menyangka, hubungan mereka kandas begitu saja hanya karena seorang gadis.

Benar kah Naruto telah berpaling?

Jika memang begitu Sakura akan bersujud syukur pada _kami-sama_ yang telah memisahkan mereka sebelum pernikahan menyambangi kedua nya.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Suara bariton itu sukses membuat Sakura terpaku, ia tengah sibuk memandangi langit malam yang suram dari balkon kamarnya sambil sesekali terisak mengingat hubungan mereka yang kandas begitu saja. Ia lantas berbalik melihat siapa yang datang menghampiri kamar besarnya ini.

"Untuk apa kau datang? Kau ingin meminta semua yang pernah kau berikan pada ku? Besok akan ku bereskan, tenang saja." Jawab Sakura angkuh meskipun diiringi dengan sesenggukan, hidungnya yang putih kini memerah dan jangan lupakan air mata yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ck gadis ini masih saja bertingkah kuat meskipun keadaan jelas berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku tau aku salah." Naruto lantas bergerak mendekat dan menarik tubuh ringkih itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa _kaa-chan_ mengizin kan kau masuk sih?" Sakura memukul dada bidang Naruto yang tak berarti apa-apa bagi pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja _kaa-san_ mengizinkan, memang nya kenapa mesti ditahan? Aku kan menantunya." Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa, ya tentu saja dia selalu bersikap seperti ini seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa membuat Sakura selalu punya maaf untuknya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku hanya ingin kau memahami dan menghargai hidup orang lain. Jika kau menghargainya maka mereka pun akan menghargaimu pula itulah mengapa aku tak suka dengan sifatmu yang terkesan terlalu meremehkan masalah orang lain. Aku tau kau cemburu tapi setidaknya kan jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tak akan pernah berpaling dari mu, sungguh."

Naruto membelai surai merah muda kesukaan nya ini dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menghadapi Sakura yang keras kepala memang perlu kelembutan. Dipeluknya Sakura mencoba memberikan gadis itu ketenangan.

"Aku telah memilihmu, untuk apa aku berpaling demi gadis lain dan meninggalkan mu yang telah menyempurnakan hidup ku? Kau tau? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan mu. Jadi mana mungkin aku melepasmu dengan mudahnya. Jangan berburuk sangka lagi pada ku ya, percaya lah tetap kau yang memiliki hati ku."

Naruto menarik tangan kiri Sakura dan meletakannya tepat didepan dada.

"Ahh jelek sekali jari ini tanpa cincin itu." Cibir Naruto bercanda yang ditimpali Sakura dengan pukulan didadanya membuat pria pirang itu tertawa.

"Jangan pernah dilepas ya, sebelum cincin lain menggantikan posisi nya saat pernikahan nanti." Naruto merogoh cincin disaku celananya dan memasangkannya pada jari manis tangan kiri Sakura membuat gadis itu tersenyum merona.

Dibalik hubungan yang langgeng, ada dua orang yang selalu bergantian mengucapkan kata maaf dan memaafkan.

Cinta yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah memilih saling meninggalkan meskipun pertengkaran hebat mencoba menggoyahkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

ok janji 6 chap sehari selesai:v setelah ini satu hari satu chap di update:"v

RnR minna?

_27 mei 2019 - seriello_


	7. G

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**7\. GELISAH**

Sakura tampak bertopang dagu sambil menggoyangkan kaki nya dibawah meja.

Gadis dengan gaun putih khas pernikahannya itu nampak gelisah, pengantin pria yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh nya tak kunjung tiba.

Dengan perasaan gundah dan gelisah Ino masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menata tudung pernikahan Sakura.

"Sudah lah Sakura, kau harus santai sedikit. Aku yakin Naruto tak akan kabur dihari special nya." Ino membenarkan helaian surai merah muda disisi kiri kanan wajah Sakura yang sengaja dijuntaikan sedangkan yang lainnya di gelung keatas memamerkan bahu mungil Sakura.

Si gadis yang sebentar lagi beralih Marga itu nampak mendengus kesal.

Selalu saja begini, pria dengan surai pirang itu ceroboh sekali, Sakura jadi meragukan ingatan pria itu.

Ia rentan sekali dengan yang nama nya lupa, apa jangan-jangan Naruto kali ini memang melupakan hari spesial nya?

"Tidak bisa begitu Ino, kurang dari setengah jam lagi kita harus segera ke Altar dan bocah bodoh itu masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Bagaimana ini?" Sakura kembali gelisah melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 09.35 ahh bukan kah itu tidak lama lagi? Acara sumpah janji nya jam 10.00 pagi.

Ck benar-benar Naruto itu.

"Kan aku sudah bilang pada nya, harusnya ia menginap di rumah Shikamaru saja supaya ada yang membangunkan nya."

Sakura kembali menggerutu, melihat pantulan dirinya dari sebuah cermin meja rias didepannya, kata sempurna mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan diri nya kali ini.

Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda di gelung keatas memamerkan bahu proposionalnya serta tudung putih jaring yang menutupi wajah cantik yang berpoles _make up_ nya dan juga kalung dengan liontin mungil pemberian Naruto yang masih bertengger pada lehernya.

Gaun pernikahan tanpa lengan yang bisa dibilang memperlihatkan sedikit isi dada nya dengan sarung tangan brukat sampai sebatas siku nya bukan kah ini sempurna?

Semua nya nampak bagus ketika gadis ini yang memakainya. Tak perduli sesederhana apa pakaian tersebut, ia pasti punya aura tersendiri.

"Ya tidak bisa begitu dong Sakura, masa pengantin tidur dirumah teman? Lebih baik ia tidur dirumah sendiri supaya bisa berangkat bersama orang tua nya kan?" Ino bersidekap dada masih setia berdiri dibelakang gadis merah muda.

Tubuh _sexy_ nya kini dibalut sebuah _dress_ diatas lutut berwarna putih dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru muda diseluruh rok nya.

"Apa artinya itu semua kalau tetap saja orang tua nya berangkat sendiri bahkan lebih awal dari sang pengantin." Sakura menggebak meja rias itu membuat semua yang ada diatasnya bergetar.

Minato dan Kushina jelas sudah datang pukul 8 tadi pagi tanpa Naruto yang mereka bilang masih tengah bersiap-siap, pemuda ceroboh itu bersikeras akan berangkat sendiri mengendarai mobil nya menuju gereja, Sakura jadi berpikiran _negative_ sekarang.

Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?

"Hei jangan begitu, aku berjanji kalau sampai dia tidak muncul dihari penting ini aku akan mengahajar nya habis-habisan tau." Ino mengangkat kepalan tangan kanan nya menunjukan bogeman mentah yang akan di terima pemuda pirang yang tengah membuat was-was itu.

"Ck Sakura, Naruto belum datang juga?" Shikamaru menginterupsi kegiatan Ino dan Sakura, jas berwarna abu gelap nya sangat cocok dipakai oleh nya.

_Dress Code_ kali ini adalah gaun putih untuk perempuan dan jas berwarna abu atau silver untuk laki-laki.

"Belum, Shika." Sakura menghela nafas berat, apakah menikah dengan Naruto bukan pilihan yang tepat?

Pria itu tak pernah berubah, bahkan di saat-saat terpenting pun ia sering sekali terlambat.

Dulu saat wisuda ia terlambat datang juga, Memalukan memang.

"Lebih baik kau keluar saja lebih dulu, paman Kizashi menunggu mu." Shikamaru berbalik arah, kembali keluar dari ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini.

"Ayo keluar." Ino menyentuh bahu Sakura dan mengajak nya bangkit, rok ini super merepotkan sebenarnya membuat Sakura harus mengangkatnya sedikit demi melangkah dengan aman.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan dimana sang ayah kini berdiri tegap disampingnya, menggelus pelan punggung tangan Sakura yang berbalut sarung tangan yang tengah melilit lengan atasnya.

"Ayah, apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" Sakura sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang ayah.

Kizashi tersenyum sebelum kemudian ia berkata.

"Ayah percaya pada calon menantu Ayah itu, ia pria terbaik yang pantas menjadi pendamping mu." Kizashi kembali tersenyum meyakinkan sang putri meskipun ia sedikit kecewa juga melihat Altar didepan sana kosong tak berpenghuni selain pak pendeta yang seharusnya di isi oleh pengantin pria.

Entah kemana perginya sang pria yang telah diberi kepercayaan olehnya untuk menjaga sang putri tercinta.

Kizashi menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian melangkah terlebih dahulu memimpin Sakura yang masih ragu-ragu disampingnya, beberapa tamu undangan nampak memandang pada nya dengan tatapan aneh, bingung dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

Kemana perginya sang pengantin pria?

Sakura kembali mendongakan kepala nya menatap lurus kedepan mencoba menghiraukan pandangan penuh tanya dari para sanak saudara dan juga teman-temannya.

Senyum senantiasa bertengger dibibir Kizashi, menyapa para kolega bisnis nya yang menyempatkan diri hadir pada acara sepenting ini.

Sepertinya Kizashi ini tipikal orang yang tak kenal kesedihan.

Pria paruh baya dengan surai merah muda gelap nya itu lantas undur diri begitu berhasil mengantar sang putri sampai ke depan Altar.

"Sakura-_san_, pengantin pria belum datang, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Sang pendeta muda itu berbisik mengutarakan kebingungannya dengan keadaan yang genting ini menurutnya, sang pengantin wanita sudah sampai didepan Altar dan harusnya sumpah janji segera diutarakan tapi ternyata pangantin pria belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Keringat dingin mengaliri keningnya yang klimis begitu menatap wajah para hadirin yang menunggu nya membuka suara.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi." Jawab Sakura kikuk membuang pandangan asal sambil sesekali menelan ludah gugup.

"Bagaimana in-"

**BRAK!!!**

"Maaf aku terlambat." Pria pirang dengan jas keperakan serta dasi yang asal-asalan itu tampak ngos-ngosan.

Diangkat nya tangan kanan nya menunjukan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna hitam.

"Maaf, aku lupa dimana menaruh cincin nya."

Naruto lantas segera menghampiri Altar dengan terengah-engah nampak nya ia berlari sejak dari parkiran.

Sakura menggeretakkan deretan gigi putihnya, kesal bukan main dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh sang tunangan idiotnya.

"Kau terlambat _Baka_! bagaimana bisa kau lupa menaruh cincin nya!" Bisik Sakura tajam begitu sang pria yang ditunggu-tunggu kini berdiri disamping kanan nya.

"Hehe aku minta maaf." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal sedangkan kini Sakura membenahi posisi dasi Naruto yang acak-acakan.

"Sekarang bisa di mulai kan pemberkatannya?" Tanya sang pendeta menginterupsi kegiatan romantis didepan nya.

Naruto langsung mengangguk semangat mengiyakan sambil menarik kerah jas nya sendiri mencoba membuat nya terlihat gagah.

"Baiklah." Pendeta lantas mengucapkan janji pernikahan yang nanti nya akan diucapkan Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian, para hadirin nampak mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian ia pun berkata dengan suara bariton nya yang lantang tanpa keraguan.

"Haruno Sakura, aku mengambil engkau menjadi istriku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus." ucapnya mantap sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan menatap nya tulus, iris birunya berpendar cerah bagaikan langit musim panas di atas hamparan pantai.

Sakura lantas tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian ia pun berkata.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku mengambil engkau menjadi suamiku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."

setelah mendengar janji itu diucapkan secara lancar oleh keduanya, sang pendeta lekas memperintahkan kedua mempelai untuk bertukar cincin. Riuh rendah suara tepuk tangan dari para hadirin yang mulai berdiri itu Membuat kedua nya tersenyum bahagia.

Tanpa diperintah kan lagi, Naruto cepat membuka tudung yang menghalangi pandangan nya menatap _emerald_ secerah daun-daun di musim semi dan lekas mencium bibir ranum yang telah menjadi favorite nya selain surai serta iris gadis nya ini.

Mulai sekarang bertambah 1 lagi anggota keluarga Namikaze yang akan meramaikan kediaman nya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

sumpah ya aku ga bisa bikin romance jadi maklumin aja klo ga ada kesan nya:v

RnR minna?

_28 mei 2019 - seriello_


	8. H

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Family, romance, a little bit humor yg receh:v

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**8\. HUMOR**

Kau tau? Naruto adalah makhluk paling aneh selain Kizashi dan Minato dalam hal selera humor.

Ok baik lah kalau dulu Sakura selalu mengeluhkan _'dad jokes'_ yang selalu dilontarkan sang ayah merah muda nya kini ia harus merutuk menyadari bahwa sang suami pun tak jauh beda dengan ayah serta mertuanya.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau tau tidak disebut apakah santa jika dia berhenti bergerak?" Naruto menghampiri Sakura dengan segelas kopi dipagi hari yang cerah.

Ah sepertinya mulai lagi.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menata bunga nya ditaman belakang.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab nya asal.

"Santa '_pause_'." Ucap Naruto diselingi tawa nya yang menggelegar.

Ah ayolah apa yang lucu coba?

Benar-benar _dad jokes_ kan?

Kalau saja Minato, Kizashi dan Naruto berkumpul maka mereka bertiga pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan lelucon masing-masing yang sebenarnya 'ga banget' itu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng tak percaya dengan tingkah suami nya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Kenapa keyboard tidak pernah tidur?" Naruto kembali melontar kan pertanyaan begitu ia selesai menyesap kopi hangat nya.

"Entah." Jawab Sakura lagi yang kini mulai membiarkan sang suami bermain-main dengan _dad jokes_ nya.

Cukup dengarkan dan biarkan pria itu tertawa sendiri dengan humornya itu.

"Karena dia punya dua '_shift_' ahahahahaha!!" Naruto kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya.

Ya ampun segitu lucunya kah? Ayolah Naruto ini bahkan_ cringe_.

"Aku punya tebakan lagi." Naruto kembali bersuara sambil menghapus air mata disudut mata nya, akibat dari lelah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Disebut apakah seseorang yang tidak punya badan (_body_) dan hidung? (_Nose_)." Sakura menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan sang suami yang pasti tidak nyambung sama sekali itu.

"Nobody knows (_kenose)_." Jawabnya yang langsung kembali tertawa membuat Sakura mengernyit kan dahinya kemudian menggelengkan kepala begitu 'paham' apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Ahh benar-benar suami nya ini punya selera humor bapak-bapak.

"Oy sakura-_chan_, kau tau kenapa adele menyebrang jalan?" Tanya nya lagi sambil masih sesekali tertawa, Sakura berdiam diri, mungkin kali ini ia akan mencoba memecahkan teka teki yang dilontarkan sang suami.

"Mmm karena memang dia ingin menyebrang." Jawab Sakura rasional yang langsung di sambut dengan gelengan kepala dari pria besurai pirang.

_"To say 'hello from the other side'."_ Naruto kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu menyadari ekspresi wajah tak mengerti dari Sakura.

"_Baka_! Itu lirik lagu nya." Sakura geram kali ini, ia melepas sarung tangan berkebunnya dan menghampiri sang suami yang masih tertawa duduk diatas ayunan.

"Aku masih punya tebakan lagi." Naruto kembali bersuara ketika Sakura kini duduk disamping kiri nya.

"Disebut apa beruang (_bear_) tanpa telinga? (_Ear_)." Sakura kembali berpikir, apakah ia benar-benar 'normal' sampai-sampai tak paham _jokes_ suami nya.

"Beruang cacat?" Jawab nya asal yang langsung dijawab Naruto dengan jentikan jari.

"B."

Pria dengan iris _blue shappire_ itu kembali tertawa mendengar lelucon nya sendiri yang benar-benar tak dimengerti Sakura.

Ah ayolah ternyata Sakura cukup 'normal' untuk berada dilingkungan para pecinta _dad jokes _sepertinya.

Naruto meneguk kopi miliknya dan kembali berkata.

"Disebut apakah secangkir kopi yang selalu sedih?" Ucapnya sambil menimang gelas kopi miliknya yang sudah tinggal seperempat.

"Entah." Jawab Sakura lagi yang mulai jengah dengan lelucon suaminya.

"_Depresso_." Naruto kembali tertawa untuk yang entah keberapa kali nya sepanjang ia melontarkan lelucon-lelucon nya.

"_Baka! _itu ekspresso!!" Sakura memukuli dada dan lengan Naruto membuat siempunya badan berjengit menghindar sambil masih dengan tawa renyahnya.

Ahh sudah dibilangkan Naruto itu punya selera humornya sendiri yang kadang-kadang membuat Sakura mengernyit tak habis pikir, ada saja leluconnya itu.

Memang Suami dan ayah Sakura sama saja,

ah iya jangan lupakan mertuanya yang juga sama-sama punya selera humor yang serupa.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

aku yakin kalian ga ada yg nangkep humor nya:v btw yg didalem kurung itu cara baca nya yg ga diucapin naruto sebenarnya. supaya kalian paham aja maksudnya apa walaupun aku ttp ga yakin kalian paham sama hal receh ini yg sebenarnya ga lucu sama sekali:v

RnR minna?

_29 mei 2019 - seriello_


	9. I

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Family, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**9****. IKAN**

Sedari dulu Naruto tak pernah menyukai olahan ikan, katanya amis dan aneh.

Dari pada dipaksa memakan ikan, ia lebih memilih makan ramen sebulan penuh. Tapi apa kalian fikir istri merah muda nya mengizin kan nya? Oh tentu saja tidak.

"Naruto! Makan ikan nya!" Aura membunuh kini mengelilingi ruang makan rumah mereka ini, sekilas ia jadi teringat ibunya, si cabe merah habanero.

"Ah Sakura-_chan_, kau kan tau aku tak suka ikan, kenapa kau malah memasak nya?" Naruto menatap ikan tak berdosa yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas meja.

"Kau perlu perbaikan gizi tau! Jangan ramen terus."

Nyonya Namikaze muda ini tengah berkacak pinggang diseberang meja menghadap sang suami tercinta yang bandel nya bukan main.

Soal makanan pria pirang ini selalu pilih-pilih. padahal, Kushina tak pernah mengajarkan hal tersebut, menurutnya makan saja apa pun agar cepat tumbuh.

"Tapi ramen kan juga bergizi Sakura-_chan_, ada telur nya ada juga sayurnya, sehat kan?" Bela nya, ah ia akan melakukan apapun demi diizin kan makan ramen lagi setelah minggu lalu Sakura memaksanya berhenti makan ramen, entah yang instan atau yang ia beli dari paman Teuchi.

"TIDAK! Sudah cepat makan dulu ikan nya, cicipi sedikit saja, kalau kau benar-benar tidak suka, kau bisa berhenti makan." Wanita merah muda itu kini menarik kursi didepannya dan mendudukan diri disana.

"Tapi dengan membeli 1 mangkuk ramen di kedai paman Teuchi itu berarti kau telah membantu sebuah keluarga untuk bertahan hidup."

**PLETAK!**

"Berhenti bernarasi bodoh,_Baka! _paman Teuchi bukan orang susah yang kesulitan membiayai kehidupannya dengan putri nya! tanpa kau beli ramen nya selama seminggu penuh pun dia tidak akan jatuh miskin dan berubah menjadi pak tua yang kesusahan melanjutkan hidupnya!!"

"_Ittai_ Sakura-_chan!!!" _Naruto mengelus kepala duren nya itu sambil memanyunkan bibir nya, ah memang jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Sakura ketika wanita ini mengajak untuk serius sepertinya.

Ragu-ragu Naruto menggerakan sumpitnya pada badan ikan yang tak berdaya itu, mencubit sedikit dagingnya dan mulai menggerakan sumpit itu ke arah mulutnya, gerakan bak _slowmotion_ di acara TV itu membuat Sakura geram.

**BRAK!**

"Tinggal makan saja apa susah nya?!"

Kaget karena mendengar gebrakan dan teriakan Sakura, lantas Naruto cepat-cepat memasukan potongan daging itu kedalam mulutnya.

Diam sejenak, daging itu masih bersarang dimulutnya tanpa dikunyah membuat Sakura makin geram dibuatnya.

"Naruto!!"

Sakura mengepalkan jari-jari tangan kanan nya membuat siempunya nama merinding bukan main, lekas Naruto mengunyah potongan daging ikan itu dan menelannya.

"Eh?"

Naruto tercekat, mata nya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dirasakan nya.

"Kenapa Tidak amis?"

Naruto memandang ikan yang kini sudah tak utuh itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ya tentu saja tidak amis aku kan memasak nya dengan daun jeruk." Jawab Sakura bangga dengan temuannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa makan kan? Makan ikan lah yang banyak."

Sakura kini menyendok nasi kedalam mulutnya dan mulai makan sambil sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah sang suami yang makan dengan tergesa-gesa mengingat masakan Sakura memang tak ada duanya, sebelas duabelas dengan masakan ibu nya membuat Naruto betah makan dirumah.

sepertinya mulai sekarang tanpa ramen pun tak masalah asal masakan istri tercintanya ini siap siaga diatas meja, Yahh sekarang posisi ramen sebagai makanan favorit nya mau tak mau harus turun ke peringkat 2, setidaknya tidak masalah kan?

paman Teuchi! sepertinya mulai sekarang kau akan merindukan pelanggan nomor satu mu ini.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

apa ini bisa di bilang long hiatus?:v

aku ga ada waktu buat nulis dan upload sejak ramadan berakhir soalnya makin sibuk sumpah:" saking ga ada waktunya padahal fic ini udh kelar dari dahulu kala tapi ga sempet2 buat di upload jga:" jadi mohon maaf atas ketidak jelasan waktu publish semua fic2 ku:" dan lebih parahnya lagi bukannya kelarin fic dulu sekarang aku malah ada niatin bikin fic baru dan lagi on progres:" bener2 ga tau diri aku tuh T-T tapi yahh semoga kalian masih ttp mau nungguin semua fic buatan ku meskipun aku ga jelas T-T

arigatou minna-san!! tetap baca dan tinggalkan jejak ya!!!

RnR minna? mohon dukungannya!!

_1 juli 2019 - seriello_


	10. J

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Family, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me_ seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**10\. JANJI**

Naruto selalu saja ingkar janji, pria pirang itu selalu melupakan janji-janji nya seperti dinner romantis diluar rumah atau yang paling sederhana adalah janji menjemput Sakura sepulang kerja di rumah sakit, membuat wanita merah muda yang kini sudah sah menyandang marga Namikaze ini kesal bukan main.

"Kau yakin akan tetap menunggu nya? Ini sudah jam 9 malam, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau dia lupa dan sudah lebih dulu sampai rumah?"

Wanita berambut pirang dengan jas kedokteran nya muncul dibelakang nya. Membuat Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba.

Wanita dengan marga Nara itu kini berdiri disamping kanan nya.

"Ya dia memang tidak pernah tepat waktu, akan ku tunggu sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia masih ada di jalan." Jawab Sakura sambil melihat jam tangan nya.

"Ya kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Shikamaru sudah menjemputku." Ino menunjuk dengan dagunya sebuah mobil _lamborghini_ hitam yang kini terparkir dengan nyaman di depan gedung rumah sakit tanpa masuk ke halaman.

"Ok." Sakura mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Selepas Ino pergi dibawa mobil _lamborghini_ sang suami kini Sakura kembali sendiri, lama-lama angin malam membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Rumah sakit masih ramai saat ini, kunjungan malam akan di tutup jam 11 dan sekarang masih banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang menjenguk sanak saudara mereka yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

30 menit berlalu, Naruto masih tak menunjukan batang hidung nya.

Lama-lama kaki nya pegal juga, apa kah ia harus menelepon taxi dan meminta nya mengantar pulang? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia pergi dan Naruto datang? Lekas saja Sakura meraih ponsel nya dari dalam tas dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto lagi.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Belum sempat Sakura menekan icon call nya, sang pemilik nama sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Naruto nampak terengah-engah sehabis berlari dari mobil nya.

"Kau ini tak pernah tepat waktu." Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan tingkah sang suami yang selalu saja membuatnya menunggu, ia jadi ingat pasal hari pemberkatan pernikahan mereka.

"Iya aku minta maaf ya." Naruto menunjukan cengiran khas nya dengan lebar meskipun ia nampak lelah.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang." Sakura menggandeng tangan sang suami dengan mesra membuat Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Mau cari kue? sepertinya jam segini _winter bakery _belum tutup, mau?"

"Tentu saja mau! ayo." Sakura memeluk lengan sang suami dengan mesra, berjalan beriringan selayaknya pasangan yang sedang kasmaran.

Iya, apapun itu meskipun Naruto mengingkari janji awal nya tetap saja pria ini mencoba memperbaiki nya, menggantinya dengan keterlambatan atau pun dengan dinner dadakan.

Katanya kalau janji dan direncana kan pasti tak akan pernah jadi, lebih baik dilakukan secara spontan.

Ada saja idenya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ok siap aku usahakan untuk tetap update meskipun agak terlambat, mohon dimaklumi:V

dan untuk persoalan ff baru, aku emang ada niatan dan sekarang lagi progres semoga sudah kelar sebelum aku publish chapter 1 nya biar ga berbelit2:" soalnya kadang2 aku suka berubah fikiran, jadi kadang2 ditengah2 aku belokin dan jauh bgt dari niatan awal:v benar2 ga punya pendirian T.T

untuk ff ku yg TBC, aku akan ttp lanjutin dan berusaha keras untuk publish, untuk **OUR EGO **sebenernya udh kelar chap baru nya cuman masih ada yg harus di sunting karna terkesan 'maksa' T.T

jadi untuk membayar ketidak jelasan ku, kubayar pake ini aja dulu deh semoga pada suka T.T

RnR minna? mohon dukungannya!!!

btw aku baca semua review kalian loh dan klo mau pm, silahkan chat aja aku pasti baca dan pasti aku bls wkwkwk

_2 Juli 2019 - seriello_


	11. K

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**11.KENANGAN**

Apa yang membuat Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto sampai ia jatuh cinta padanya?

Itu pun sebenarnya yang dipertanyakan oleh si pemilik nama.

Naruto tak paham sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis Hyuga yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu selalu menyukai nya.

Tiap minggu Hinata mengirim buket bunga yang ditujukan untuk Naruto dikantornya, seketika pria pirang ini berfikir apakah ia mirip sebuah pemakaman yang layak diberikan karangan bunga tiap waktu-waktu tertentu?

"Namikaze-san, ada paket kiriman bunga lagi untuk anda."

Sasori berdiri diambang pintu sambil menimang sebuah buket bunga dengan note kecil yang bertuliskan untuk siapa buket ini.

Dia melangkah maju sampai didepan meja sang bos besar dan menyerahkan buket itu.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas bosan menanggapi nya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya, setelah mendengar itu lantas sang pria dengan surai merah nya melenggang pergi undur diri.

Naruto nampak mengamati bunga yang kini ada di tangannya, bunga yang sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Memang nya ada apa dengan bunga ini?

Naruto memandangi bunga _carnation_ putih dengan corak merah disetiap ujung kelopaknya cukup lama membuat nya akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya ampun, bunga ini."

.

.

.

.

"Aduh!"

Seorang gadis dengan surai indigo itu memekik kaget begitu lengan bawah tangannya tergores oleh duri mawar ketika ia tengah menjulurkan tangan demi memetik sebuah bunga dengan corak unik nya.

Mendengar pekikan itu lantas Naruto berlari mendekat, memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya dan sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari lengan gadis ini mengeluarkan darah akibat tergores oleh duri.

"A-aku tt-tidak aa-apa-apa kok." Jawab nya terbata-bata membuat Naruto mengernyit.

Gadis ini gagap atau bagaimana?

"Tapi lengan mu berdarah."

Naruto lantas menarik handuk yang bertengger di lehernya dan menekankan benda putih itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Ia baru saja selesai latihan basket dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan nya karena guru Iruka memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aa-aku ttt-tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu kembali bersuara dan mencoba menghentikan Naruto meskipun pemuda itu keras kepala dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa? Sudah tau disini banyak bunga mawar, bahaya. Kalau kau terjatuh diatas mereka bagaimana?"

Naruto masih sibuk menekan handuk nya tanpa menyadari bahwa pipi sang gadis sudah merona.

"A-aku h-hanya ingin mengambil b-bunga itu."

Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah bunga dengan corak uniknya menggunakan tangan kiri nya, Naruto lantas mengikuti arah tunjukannya dan mengangguk paham.

Naruto lekas memetik bunga dengan jari kanan nya tanpa hambatan, postur tubuh nya yang tinggi memudahkannya mengambil bunga tersebut tanpa tergores duri mawar yang tumbuh disekitar bunga unik ini.

"Ini, lain kali lebih baik kau meminta tolong pada seseorang."

Naruto menyerah kan setangkai bunga _carnation_ itu dengan cengiran lebarnya yang tentu saja disambut gadis itu dengan senangnya.

"Oiya, perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto."

Pemuda pirang Itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dijabat oleh sang gadis.

"A-aku Hyuga Hinata." Jawabnya sambil menunduk.

Ini adalah hari dimana ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada pemuda riang didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam, ingatan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu tiba-tiba menyambangi nya, bunga _carnation_ ini ternyata bermakan bagi Hinata.

Padahal menurutnya itu hanya suatu hal yang biasa, Naruto senang membantu orang, itu saja.

Naruto membaca sebuah tulisan yang tepat berada dibawah nama nya.

'Aku memang tak bisa memiliki mu, maka dari itu izin kan aku menyimpan bunga _carnation_ sebagai kenangan.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok aku tau ini ga ada hubungannya ama NS tapi khusus chap ini aku mau lurusin dulu peran si hinata itu apa. supaya ga banyak yg ngira aku ngehate hinata ampe peran dia kayanya buruk bgt. sorry wkwk:v

udh gtu aja dah

RnR minna? mohon dukungannya

_3 juli 2019 - seriello_


	12. L

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Family, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**12\. LEMBARAN BARU**

Sakura kini resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang istri dari pria bermarga Namikaze, bisa tak bisa ia harus melakukan nya, berperan sebagai seorang istri, masak, membangunkan Naruto, menyiapkan baju, menyuci dan juga bekerja sebagai seorang Dokter disalah satu rumah sakit milik Pemerintah.

Mulai sekarang lembaran baru kini di tulis dengan tinta oleh Tuhan diatas sebuah buku yang dinama kan 'cinta'

"_Baka_ Naruto!! Cepat bangun! Kau bisa terlambat ke kantor nanti!"

Gadis yang kini telah menyandang status sebagai 'wanita' ini mulai menggoyang-goyang kan badan sang suami yang kelewat tuli saat tidur.

Bukan nya bangun, merespon pun tidak. Sama sekali tak ada sautan dari sang pria.

'Sakura-_chan_, Naruto itu agak bandel masalah bangun pagi jadi kalau kau ingin membangunkannya, bangunkan dengan lembut dan bisikan di telinga nya' suara Kushina tempo hari tiba-tiba terngiang-ngiang di telinga nya.

"Ahh mungkin itu bisa bekerja!" Segera saja Sakura mendekatkan diri pada telinga Naruto dan membisikan nya.

"Naruto~ ayo bangun sarapannya sudah siap."

"Nghh~." Naruto menggeliat begitu Sakura mencium pipi kiri nya dan mengelus kepala nya.

"Loh Sakura-_chan_, sudah pagi?" Melihatnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Terbuang sia-sia tenaganya membangunkan sang suami karena pada akhirnya tak perlu membuang tenaga justru yang bisa membuatnya terbangun.

Yahh ternyata memang meskipun ini lembaran baru tapi Naruto tak pernah berubah sedikitpun ia masih sama dengan 'Naruto si putra kecil Namikaze' kini tugas seorang ibu telah digantikan oleh sang istri. Sepertinya lembaran baru ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Lama ga update fic ini padahal udah tamat, mohon maaf soalnya aku jengkel sama FFN yg suka eror dan menghilangkan kalimat tambahan gitu aja bikin aku harus ngetik ulang dan itu cukup menyebalkan.

Mohon tinggal kan jejak wkwk

_23 Juli 2019 - seriello_


	13. M

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Family, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**13\. MASA LALU**

"Aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu! Pergilah menjauh dari ku, aku malas melihat wajah mu."

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu kini berbalik dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan sang gadis merah muda di tepian sungai pinggiran kota setelah kencan melelahkannya.

Apa itu maksudnya? Dia dengan santai mengatakan bahwa 'tak benar-benar mencintai' pada seorang gadis lugu yang tak tau apa-apa. Cukup menyakitkan memang.

"Wahh parah sekali kau ini Sasuke! Kami tak menyuruhmu sampai berkata seperti itu loh, kejam sekali."

Seorang pemuda lainnya yang entah siapa tersenyum miring sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sakura yang kini hanya bisa mematung tak percaya, jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh itu lah mengapa Sakura masih mampu mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sudahlah, tak usah banyak bicara, mana uang nya? Aku sudah berhasil menaklukan dia, kalian bisa liat sendiri kan? Dia percaya kalau aku menyukai nya."

Pemuda yang tadi disebut sebagai 'Sasuke' itu tampak mendecih tak suka bertele-tele serta berbasa basi, satu tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana dan nampak tak perduli dengan sekitarnya,

jelas terlihat dari cara dia berbicara. Jelas pula Sakura masih ada disana tapi mereka dengan santai nya membahas hal-hal menyakitkan di depan orang yang mereka bicara kan. Didepan orang yang mereka jadikan bahan taruhan lebih tepatnya.

"Iya iya kami tau kau berhasil, nih hadiah nya." Pemuda lainnya yang Sakura tak kenal juga terlihat menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih ukuran sedang dan terlihat agak tebal itu kehadapan Sasuke yang tentu disambut oleh pemuda itu dengan senang hati.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan kalian, lain kali kalau mau taruhan lagi, ajak aku."

Sasuke berjalan semakin menjauh dengan diikuti oleh pemuda-pemuda lainnya itu yang nampak tengah tertawa tanpa beban.

"Ogah ah, taruhan dengan mu bisa rugi aku! Kau mudah sekali berkata manis seperti itu pantas saja gadis-gadis mudah di tipu oleh mu."

Sakura Terdiam, telinga nya mendadak tuli sementara sepertinya. Terlalu banyak kata-kata menyakitkan dan fakta yang benar-benar melukai masuk kedalam telinganya.

Tak seharusnya dia mendengar ini atau lebih tepatnya tak seharusnya dia mengalami hal seperti ini.

Memang apa salah nya? Apa dosa nya sampai dia dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh orang yang disukainya sejak lama itu?

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Aku tak akan memaaf kan mereka semua Sakura!"

Ino menggebrak meja kantin dengan kekuatan penuhnya membuat suasana hening seketika, semua pelajar nampak menolehkan kepala menatap satu direksi yang sama, seorang gadis pirang yang bera-api penuh dengan dendam tengah mengepalkan tangan, sedangkan disebelahnya sang sahabat gadis merah muda nampak mencoba menenangkan meskipun air mata menghalangi pandangan.

"Sudah tenang dulu Ino, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, kita sedang dikantin tau."

Senyum Sakura kikuk. Sungguh, Meskipun saat ini dia bilang begitu padahal kenyataan dalam hati nya ia masih cukup terpukul dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada nya kemarin.

"Tidak Sakura! Apa kau bodoh? Kau sudah di tipu daya oleh mereka! Bahkan dimanfaatkan demi kepentingan pribadi dan perasaan kau ditukar dengan uang. Apa mereka itu bukan manusia? Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri atau keluarganya? Apa mereka masih akan tetap tertawa? Jika ia aku akan tepuk tangan dengan kedua kaki ku!"

Gadis ini nampak masih emosi, nada bicara nya bahkan naik satu oktaf membuat semua yang ada disana tambah tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini? Sedang manequin challenge?"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kantin masih dengan gaya cool khas dirinya, dibelakangnya ada beberapa kawan-kawannya yang bahkan lebih terkesan seperti 'bawahan' ketimbang kawan.

"Kau! Si bangsat kurang ajar!!" Ino lekas menghampiri orang yang menjadi biang keladi rasa sakit sahabatnya itu dengan tanpa rasa takut.

**PLAK!**

"kurang ajar! Beraninya kau mempermainkan sabahatku demi taruhan mu dan memenangkan uang itu! Kau pikir Sakura itu barang yang bisa dipertaruhkan?! Dia itu manusia tau!"

Satu tamparan keras itu lolos dan bersarang dipipi kiri pemuda raven, bukannya merasa bersalah dia malah tertawa, gila memang.

"Cih! Bukan nya kalian memang seperti barang ya? Lebih tepatnya sih barang rendahan. Jadi terserah aku mau memperlakukan kalian seperti apa." Jawabnya enteng yang tentu malah membuat Ino makin terbakar habis, bisik-bisik mulai memenuhi ruangan besar ini.

Sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan terkejut begitu mendengar pernyataan dari sang bungsu Uchiha. Terlalu meremehkan orang lain. Yah bukan kah itu memang ciri khas Uchiha ya?

"Kurang ajar kau! Bukannya minta maaf malah merehkan!!" Ino kembali akan melayangkan tamparannya ketika Sakura dengan sigap mecegah nya.

"Sudah Ino! Jangan buat keributan! Ayo kita pergi, percuma kau marah-marah pada serangga tak tau diri yang bisa nya hanya mengandalkan kekuasaan orang tua nya. Lebih baik kita cari sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat. Karena kita kan pintar hasil sendiri, tak seperti dia yang semua nya kan hasil uang orang tua, sudah kaya tapi masih saja mau menerima tawaran taruhan yang hadiah nya tak seberapa. Keliatan sekali miskin nya. Masih mending kita loh yang biasa saja, tapi tak mau menurunkan harga diri untuk ikut taruhan yang hadiahnya tidak seberapa itu. Ayo kita pergi!"

Sakura lekas menarik tangan Ino begitu selesai 'menampar' fakta pada sang bungsu Uchiha didepan banyak orang dikantin yang tengah penuh sesak ini.

Yah sedikit banyak memang itu fakta. Kekuasaan mengalahkan segalanya. Terutama uang.

Terbukti karena keesokan harinya Ino dan Sakura dikeluarkan dari sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Cih mengingatnya membuat Sakura kesal sendiri.

Mulai saat itu Ino selalu menjaga Sakura. Ia siap siaga, tak mau melihat sahabatnya kembali terluka. Maka dari itu wajar kalau Ino selalu teliti dengan orang-orang yang mencoba mendekati Sakura.

Jadi, tak heran kan kenapa sikap Sakura dulu sangat angkuh ketika Naruto mengatakan perasaan nya dulu di kencan pertama mereka?

Yahh masa lalu memang harusnya dilupakan, tak ada untungnya memang. Lagipula Sakura tak perlu merasa khawatir lagi, toh sekarang dia telah menemukan tambatan hati yang tulus mencintainya dan telah meminangnya.

Sepertinya Naruto adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuk Sakura selain putra kecil nya yang kini masih berada dalam kandungannya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

_23 Juli 2019 - seriello_


	14. N

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Family, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**14\. NARUTO**

Apa yang muncul dalam pikiran Sakura mana kala nama "NARUTO" terucap?

Baik, jika ditanya maka Sakura akan menjawabnya.

Pria bernama Naruto adalah seorang pria yang amat sangat bertanggung jawab namun ceroboh dan agak sedikit bodoh, contohnya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah katakan pada mu Naruto kita akan liburan musim panas di pantai maka sudah ku perintah kan pada mu untuk membawa box es nya, dan sekarang kau melupakannya. Jadi kita akan minum apa?"

Wanita dengan surai merah muda itu mendengus kesal mana kala sang suami ini cerobohnya tiada tara.

Minuman kaleng dan botol penuh satu box beserta es batu nya ditinggal begitu saja di rumah tercinta mereka.

"Maaf sakura-_chan_, karena kita buru-buru berangkat jadi aku melupakan nya." Tuturnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon ala dirinya.

"Ya sudah, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur. Beli saja." Jawab Sakura setengah kesal luar biasa. Ia melipat tangan didepan dada sambil menatap lurus jalanan didepan nya.

Ayolah, meskipun ia tengah berada dalam mobil dan juga ber AC tetap saja hawa panas mampu menembus mobil mereka, jadi bayangkan betapa panas nya diluar, dan sekarang minuman kaleng yang Sakura anggap sebagai amunisi mana kala panas menyerang malah dilupakan di halaman depan rumah mereka.

"Baik! Ayo kita beli!" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebar khas dirinya.

Segera saja ia gulir kan roda mobilnya untuk mencari market disekitar sebelum ia memasuki daerah pantai.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_!!!"

Teriakan memekakan telinga itu berasal dari pintu masuk sebuah market yang tengah disambangi Naruto dan Sakura.

Wanita dengan surai uniknya itu tengah menunggu diparkiran enggan ikut masuk kedalam. Biarkan saja Naruto yang membeli semua nya, toh itung-itung membayar kecerobohan yang telah ia lakukan.

Sakura menolehkan kepala nya dan sukses mendapati seorang pria dengan kaus putih tanpa lengan sampai bawah ketiaknya itu tengah kesulitan membawa satu box berukuran sedang yang mirip dengan box milik mereka yang ditinggal dirumah, wanita ini melongokan mulutnya mana kala melihat sang suami susah payah mengangkat box es itu ditanganya hingga menampilkan otot-otot di lengannya yang menegang.

"Kau membeli box baru?" Tanya Sakura ketika sang suami sudah berdiri didepannya sambil memegang pinggangnya, mengangkut satu box dengan isi yang penuh cukup membuat pinggangnya menjerit. Ah setelah ini sepertinya ia patut pergi ke _Gym_ lagi.

"Iya! Tidak hanya itu, aku sudah membeli isi nya juga. Apa ini kurang?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok dan membuka tutup box didepannya, memperlihatkan kaleng-kaleng minuman bersoda dan juga beraneka macam botol minuman rasa buah.

"Aku meminta mu membeli beberapa minuman bukan membeli box baru, Naruto."

Sang istri nampak menggelengkan kepala nya sambil menahan tawa, suami nya ini selalu saja sukses membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum ataupun sekedar marah untuk waktu yang lama.

"Tanggung sekali kalau hanya beli minuman nya, berhubung disini mereka menjualnya, kenapa tidak beli saja? Toh jadi muat banyak dan aku juga meminta mereka membelikan es batu untuk kita. Lihat, sekarang sudah seperti box yang kita tinggal dirumah beserta isi nya kan?" Tanyanya bangga kepada wanita bersurai merah muda yang tengah mengenakan _halter top _berwarna maroon serta topi pantai berwarna putih.

"Mereka membelikan kau es batu?" Tanya Sakura yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan antusias.

"Iya! Mereka mau mencarikan es batu untk kita. Bukan kah itu bagus?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Ayolah siapa yang tidak mau membantu seorang pelanggan yang sepertinya hampir memborong seluruh isi kulkas mereka? Sakura berani bertaruh, mereka pasti akan langsung menyanggupinya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. nanti kalau bertambah siang, kita tidak bisa menikmati pantai karena matahari terlalu menyengat." Saran Naruto sambil kembali mengangkut box itu seorang diri ke jok belakang mobil mereka.

Sudah dibilangkan? Naruto itu ceroboh dan agak sedikit bodoh tapi ia adalah seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kesalahan nya. Maka tak salah jika Sakura amat sangat menyayangi suami pirangnya.

Tapi jika kalian ingin Sakura mendefinisikan Naruto dengan satu kata, maka jawabannya adalah ANUGERAH.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

_23 Juli 2019 - seriello_


	15. O

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, romance maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

**15\. OBSESI**

Kesal adalah hal utama yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang, pasal nya suami _orange_ nya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Berulangkali ia peringatkan untuk tidak tebar pesona atau bahkan sok ramah di depan para kolega. Bersikap sewajarnya saja kan bisa, pikir Sakura.

Tapi bukan Naruto nama nya jika mau mendengar ucapana Sakura hanya dengan sekali peringatan. Buktinya, jika suami dengan iris _shappire_ nya itu mau merubah sikapnya, jelas dia tidak akan mendapat laporan dari Shikamaru pasal bunga kiriman orang yang entah siapa itu dikantor nya.

"Astaga apa kantor sekarang sudah berubah menjadi rumah duka?" Pekik Sakura mana kala maniknya menemukan buket bunga yang jumlahnya melebihi dari hitungan jari.

Shikamaru dan Tenten yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menggendikan bahu. Entah lah mau menjawab apa, fakta nya memang begini lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Sejujurnya Tenten ingin menolak menerima kiriman bunga itu dari kurir, hanya saja nama yang tertera adalah nama bos nya, jelas dia tidak punya kuasa selain pasrah dan menandatangani laporan penerimaan dengan lapang dada.

Sakura menyambar satu buah buket bunga _carnation_ putih yang berada tepat disamping pintu masuk, bunga ini adalah bunga yang ke sekian dari banyak nya semua buket yang ada.

Satu hal yang mampu membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening nya adalah, buket nya sama. Tidak ada bunga lain selain _carnation_ putih dengan corak kemerahan pada setiap kelopaknya itu.

Sakura menghela napas.

_Ini pasti dari orang yang sama._

_Dan orang gila mana yang mengirimkan buket bunga sebanyak ini pada suami orang?_

Sejujur nya ini bukan masalah kalau saja perusahaan ini tengah _launching_ _project_ baru. Jelas Sakura akan menganggap ini sebagai buket ucapan selamat, tidak lebih.

Masalah nya tak ada yang perlu diberi ucapan selamat disini. Sasori, Shikamaru bahkan Tenten terus-menerus melapor perihal kiriman bunga nya dan itu cukup menjengkelkan bagi Sakura.

Maka dari itu, setelah laporan yang kesekian akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kemari.

"Dimana Naruto?" Sakura menghampiri Tenten yang kini tengah sibuk dengan berkas nya, wanita dengan cepol dua nya itu tengah berdiri disamping meja administrasi mana kala Sakura meletakan kembali buket bunga nya.

"Ada di ruangannya, sekarang kau percaya kan Sakura? Suami mu itu punya pengangum rahasia. Akhirnya kau mau juga datang untuk melihatnya." Tenten terkekeh pelan sambil kembali memeluk tumpukan map warna warni itu kedalam dekapan nya, hendak dibawa ke ruangan _meeting_ sesegera mungkin.

Dia tak mau ada berkas yang tertinggal atau bahkan belum siap untuk di presentasikan nanti. Mendengar celotehan kawan lama nya itu membuat Sakura memutar bola mata. Bukan nya tidak mau, Hanya saja tidak sempat.

Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan urusan nya sendiri di rumah sakit. Mana punya waktu dia untuk sekedar mampir ke kantor suami nya sendiri hanya untuk melihat buket bunga. Lagi pula baginya masih batas wajar, karena sebelumnya hanya 1 buket bunga setiap minggu nya, apa yang membuat nya harus datang ke mari hingga melangkahkan kaki menaiki _lift_ menuju ruangan suami nya adalah karena buket bunga yang diterima pagi ini sebanyak 60 buket.

Lucu nya staf kantor pun ikut membantu kurir untuk memindahkan semua buket dari mobil dan meletakan nya di lobby.

**BRAK!!!**

"Astaga."

Pemuda dengan surai keemasan itu nampak mengelus dada nya pelan mana kala ia terkejut mendengar gebrakan yang berasal dari pintu masuk ruangan.

Ia menghela napas pelan tatkala mendapati sang pelaku ternyata istri merah muda nya, kalau saja itu Sasori atau Shikamaru, jelas ultimatum akan di layangkan tanpa ragu.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan buket bunga di lobby itu? 60? Yang benar saja." Sakura memutar iris hijau musim semi nya dengan kesal, berdiri tepat didepan meja sang suami yang kini tengah melepas kacamata baca nya serta menutup layar laptop nya.

"Kau datang kemari hanya karena itu Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bangkit dari posisi nya dan menghampiri sang istri, memeluk pinggang ramping wanita merah muda itu dengan senyuman manis bertengger di wajah tampan nya. Sebenarnya Sakura mengunjungi kantor nya adalah hal yang langka.

"Kau marah? Hm?" Tambahnya yang tentu saja dijawab Sakura dengan hembusan nafas kesal.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah kalau suami nya mendapat kiriman bunga dari penggemar rahasia nya sampai sebanyak itu? Aku bahkan sulit membedakan mana kantor mu dan mana yang rumah duka." Sarkas nya sambil mengdongakan dagu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mampu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu istri nya. Sakura bisa sangat menggemaskan meskipun tanpa disadari oleh wanita itu sendiri.

"Itu bukan penggemar rahasia." Jawaban Naruto sukses membuat Sakura membelalakan iris cantiknya, jelas saja dia kaget. Naruto mengenal sang pengirim buket?

"Kau tau siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura yang dijawab anggukan kecil Naruto, pria itu kembali menghela napas nya sebelum kemudia berkata. "Itu Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Wanita dengan surai merah muda selembut kain sutra itu berjalan tergesa-gesa, tak perduli surai nya bergerak terombang ambil ditabrak angin. Tujuannya hanya satu. Memberi peringatan pada pria kurang ajar di masalalu nya itu.

Gemeretak gigi nya mampu membuat para karyawan di kantor ini meringis, takut barangkali sakura menggigit. Pasalnya wanita ini terlihat begitu sensi dengan sorot pandang nya yang tajam melebihi pedang kekaisaran.

Masa bodo dengan sikap nya yang tidak sopan, alih-alih menjaga perangai, Sakura justru menggebrak meja administrasi.

Untungnya sebelum sang wanita penjaga yang berada di balik meja itu memanggil satpam untuk mengusir Sakura, wanita ini jauh lebih cepat menyela untuk mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya.

"Kata kan pada ku dimana ruangan Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang!" Kata nya berapi-api dengan penekanan pada ujung kalimat. kilat mata nya lebih menyeramkan dibanding petir saat hujan badai.

Barang kali lebih mengerikan di banding amukan sang atasan, wanita dengan rambut hitam kelam digelung kebelakang itu akhirnya menjawab dengan terbata-bata, keringat dingin rasa nya ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh wanita asing yang bahkan tidak tau salah nya apa.

Berbekal dengan arahan asal dari wanita tadi, kini Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya dengan urat-urat kemarahan tercetak jelas.

Sudah tidak perlu basa basi, ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. pasalnya ia tak bisa menunggu sampai Naruto yang melakukannya.

Ia berani bertaruh, Naruto tak akan melakukan apapun untuk memberi peringatan pada Hinata dengan alasan _'kasihan'_, wanita merah muda ini paham betul watak dan sifat Naruto yang _'tidak enakan'_ pada semua orang termasuk Hinata, Wanita yang sedari dulu terang-terangan memiliki perasaan pada nya itu.

Hal yang paling menjengkelkan nya adalah wanita dengan surai indigo itu ternyata menikahi pria yang salah, salah bagi Sakura. Pasalnya ia menikahi Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke lebih tepat nya.

Kesal nya jadi bertambah berlipat-lipat, amarahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun nya maka dari itu jangan ditanya kalau sekarang Sakura tengah membuka pintu, ralat-mendobrak pintu, Dengan kekuatan super nya untuk memergoki pria berambut raven yang kini tengah terkejut didepan laptop nya.

Perlu waktu 10 detik bagi Sasuke untuk mengingat kembali sosok tak asing ini hingga akhirnya mulut nya bersuara.

"Sakura?"

"Iya ini aku. Kau masih ingat pada ku Tuan-sempurna-Uchiha-Sasuke?" Sindirnya keras sambil berjalan seanggun mungkin menghampiri pria dengan rambut raven biru tua itu.

Nyala api sudah membara dalam iris kehijauan Sakura. Wanita ini sudah benar-benar emosi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Sasuke mendecih pelan sambil memamerkan seringai kebangaan khas nya itu, bukan nya takut Sakura justru memutar bola mata nya bosan kemudian berkata.

"Sungguh menyedihkan aku menemui pria sok keren ini hanya karena istri nya berbuat hal yang tidak pantas sebagai istri dari seorang yang kata nya konglomerat."

Skak mat, deretan kalimat itu menusuk tepat ke ulu hati, barang kali kalau bisa Sasuke akan muntah darah seketika.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudmu Haruno?" Desis Sasuke kesal, terang saja ia meradang. harga diri nya diinjak-injak begitu saja oleh seorang yang menurutnya bukan siapa-siapa.

"Dengar ya Tuan bungsu Uchiha! Ku peringatkan kau, jaga baik-baik istri terhormat mu itu. Jangan sampai mengganggu suami orang lain. Dan pula aku tak menyangka bungsu Uchiha yang katanya mampu menaklukan banyak wanita, dan jangan lupakan. Pernah melukai serta memainkan perasaan wanita cantik seperti ku ternyata tidak dicintai oleh istrinya sendiri, kasihan tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kau seperti nya memang tidak layak dicintai maka nya istri mu mencintai suami orang lain."

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke naik pitam, ia menggebrak meja hingga menggetarkan seluruh yang ada diatas nya, bukannya kaget Sakura justru mendecih meremehkan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat istri mu sangat terobsesi pada suami ku, tapi ku peringatkan kau ya Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Jaga istri mu jangan sampai dia mengirimkan puluhan buket bunga lagi pada suami ku, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melaporkan nya ke media sehingga berita ini dimuat dan diedarkan di khalayak ramai. Memang nya kau mau jika nanti kau menemukan artikel tentang rumah tangga mu? Seperti ini misalnya _'mengejutkan istri konglomerat Uchiha Sasuke memiliki perasaan terlarang dengan pria beristri?'_ Atau _'istri pengusaha sukses Uchiha Sasuke ketahuan menghianati suami nya namun bertepuk sebelah tangan?'_ aduh menyedihkan sekali rasa nya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala nya prihatin sambil menyentuh dada nya dramatis, pura-pura tidak dapat membaca situasi dimana Sasuke sudah pada puncaknya, pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ itu bahkan mengeraskan rahangnya serta mengepalkan tangannya.

Kesal luar biasa. Untuk kedua kali nya ia dipermalukan oleh Haruno.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu, jadi tolong kau dengar baik-baik ya, kalau sampai istri mu itu nekat kembali mengirim bunga, tunggu saja." Tegas Sakura disertai kekehan kecil dari bibir ranum nya.

Setelah berkata itu, tanpa permisi Sakura segera melenggang pergi ditutup dengan gebrakan pada pintu kayu berwana coklat gelap itu, meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan emosi tertahan nya. Sepertinya Sasuke patut memeriksa tekanan darahnya.

.

.

.

.

Selepas insiden peringatan itu, kini Sakura dapat tersenyum sumringah. pasalnya tak ada lagi yang mengganggunya melapor perihal kiriman buket bunga.

Uchiha itu benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya seperti nya, bangga rasa nya karena dia mampu melabrak Sasuke. jika dulu ada Ino, kini ia mampu mendamprat pemuda itu seorang diri.

omong-omong soal Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke itu takut kehilangan istrinya atau kehilangan pamor nya?

memikirkan itu mampu membuat Sakura terkekeh disela-sela rutinitas nya membaca laporan kesehatan pasien, masa bodo dengan pria kurang ajar itu yang penting Sakura yakin pasti dia menyesal seumur hidup nya. ah sayangnya Sakura tak melabraknya didepan para kolega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih banyak yg nunggu fic saya ga nih? wkwk btw saya suka baca ulang review dri kalian loh demi meningkatkan semangat menulis wkwk jdi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak:D

_30 Mei 2020 - Seriello_


End file.
